Someone, Help Me, Please
by DarkAnimeFan414
Summary: Timmy Turner loses his parents, find out truth about his 'uncle' and needs to choose between his 'uncle' and his godparent.
1. Introduction

"A terrible fate has fallen upon Timothy Turner, Master," said a voice.

"What do you mean?" said another voice.

"Jeremy...what do you mean?"

As Jeremy, about 20 years old with dark green hair and eyes, was about to speak, the doors slammed open. A beautiful girl, about eighteen years old with licorice red hair and green eyes that seem to glow, came running in.

"What is it Abby?" said the voice.

"Master...," she said out of breathe.

"Timmy and his parent have been injured...," Jeremy said.

"**WHAT?**" their master yelled surprising them.

"Timmy's fine, just some minor injuries, but his father is in a coma and his mother died" Abby said.

Their master walked over to his chair and sat down in his chair.

"How did this happen?" he said, almost breaking down.

Jeremy and Abby looked at each other.

Then Jeremy said, "Someone was trying to assassinate Timmy's father."

Their master's eyes started to water.

"Master..." they said worried about him.

"Leave...I want to be alone right now" he said softly.

They looked at each other, then said, "Yes, Master."

Abby left first (you know what they say, "Ladies first") and Jerry closed the door behind them.

Alone in his office he started murmuring things to himself.

"Why? Why this? He will lonely and may fall in to darkness if his father doesn't wake up." he murmured. "Maybe I should return...I've been gone so long they probably think I'm dead..."

_**Flashback (The Master's Memories)**_

_A beautiful nurse, about 25 with white hair and icy blue eyes, was taking care of the newly born babies. She walked over to a baby boy named Timothy Turner. Then a handsome man, about 29 with black hair and sapphire eyes, came in and went to where the nurse was._

"_Tony..." said the woman._

_"What is it, my dear?" said Tony._

_"This boy, Timothy Turner, he possesses great powers," said the woman._

_"I see...is that all, Mary?" said Tony._

_"No, that is not all, my lord," she said softy, __"It seems he is destined to live a life of loneliness and fall in to the darkness..."_

_"I promise that I will not allow him to fall into darkness. No matter what it takes" said Tony._

"_Tony..." she said softly._

_"What is it, dear?" he said._

_"Be careful. There will people who will try to stop you..." she said worriedly._

_"What do you mean, dear?" he said, a little worried._

_"I don't know, but I have a feeling something terrible will happen," she said, scared by her own words._

Tears started rolling down his face. Then his windows flew open and a young girl, about 18 years old with light brown hair and hazel eyes, came flying in.

"Father...you are sad. Why?" she asked.

"It is nothing, my dear daughter," he said as he wiped a way the tears.

"What stories have you come to share with me tonight, Jenny?" he asked.

"I'm only going to tell stories if you tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Okay, ok," he sighed.

She sits on her father's lap and tells her father about the adventures she had.

"I went to Paris, Tokyo, California, etc. I made a lot of new friends," she said.

"That's good," he interrupted.

"Anyways, I met a boy named Timmy Turner," she said.

"Timmy Turner?" he asked.

"Yes! Actually his name is Timothy," she said.

"Can I request something of you?" he ask.

"Of course, Father," she said.

"Will you stay by Timmy's side for me?" he said.

"Why?" she said confused.

"Because before your mother died, she told Timmy was destined to be lonely and fall in to darkness. I promised I would keep him from falling into darkness. His mother's died and his father's in a coma. So will you do it for me?" he said.

"Of course, Father," she said with sad smile (she's in love with Timmy).

"Thank you," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome," she said and continued her story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

It was a stormy Thanksgiving night. Timmy, a 10 year old boy with silky brown and sapphire eyes that looked thought you, walked to his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" his father, a man of 37 with black hair and sapphire eyes, asked.

"It is me, Father," he replied.

"Come in," his father said.

"Father...?" he asked.

"What is it, son?" his father asked, taking his glasses off.

"Can we eat as a family today?" he said softly, but loud enough for his father to hear.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm too busy right now," his father replied with a sigh.

"Oh...okay. Good night, Father," he said and went to his own room.

Then his mother, a lovely woman of 33 with silky brown hair and eyes, came in.

"You know he was hoping to finally spend time with you," she said.

"I know, Jessica. But I'm too busy," he replied.

"Oh…just put it aside for tonight. It Thanksgiving you know," she said.

"Fine, fine..." he said with a sigh and got up from his chair.

Outside

On walkie-talkie, "Master..." a voice said.

"What is it, Tina?" a dark voice said.

"Damian will be eating with his family," Tina, about 15 year old with jet black hair and bright red eyes, said.

"Did you here that, Benjamin?" their master said.

"Yes, Master," Ben, about 25 with midnight blue hair and dark red eyes, said. "What would you like me to do?"

"Kill them all. Oh! Take Tina with you," their master said.

"Yes, Master," they said.

Back inside

They were holding hands and Damian was saying some prays.

"Amen," they all said and started eating. "So Timmy...how is school?" Damian asked.

"School's okay, I guess..." he replied. "I see. I've decided to put aside work and spend sometime with you whenever you went," Damian said.

"REALLY!" he said excited.

"Yes..." Damian said. Happy to see the joy on his son's face...regretting all the years he pushing his son away, but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He didn't know what it meant (but will soon).

Then, then electricity went out.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, Ma'am," one of the servant replied.

Then they heard a blood corralling screamed.

'What is going on?' Timmy thought.

"Here's a candle, **Master**," a **servant** said handing him a candle.

"Okay! Stay close by me," he said.

They started walking toward where the scream seemed to have come from. They found a maid's dead body on the floor of the hall. Damian gasped. Jessica let out a yelp and had Timmy look away. Timmy wanted to look but couldn't.

Then they heard more screams and ran toward them. 'Oh my god,' they thought. They saw a female figure with a sword. With a stuck of lightning, they saw what she looked like. 'Why would a beautiful girl like her do this kind of thing?' Timmy thought.

Then Ben came up behind him and said, "How you doing, Tina?"

Timmy and his family turned around surprised.

"Who are you people and what do you want from us?" Damian asked.

"I'm Ben. She's Tina. We're here to kill you," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Leave my family alone. This has nothing to do with them," Damian said.

"Oh. But we can't have witnesses now can we?" he said with another smirk.

Damian growled. Then Ben took out a gun and pointed it at Timmy and Jessica.

"NO!" Damian shouted pushing them out of the way.

BANG!

"FATHER...!" Timmy yelled. He ran over to his father. "FATHER...!"

Tina went for Timmy.

"NO" his mother screamed.

"Mother..." he said softly and quietly as tears started to fall.

Then they heard police sirens. 'Damn someone called the cops,' Ben thought.

"Let's go," he said. Tina followed him.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The door fell down. The cops came running in. Timmy heard them say things but couldn't make out what they were saying, but heard one of the cops say, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 2: The Fairy Godparents

_One week later (Friday. YAY!)_

"COSMO, HURRY UP!" the pink haired fairy shouted.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," the green haired fairy replied.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Wanda asked.

There was a short silence.

"It's nothing...I'm just nervous." Cosmo replied.

"Oh don't worry," she said.

Cosmo didn't say anything, so they headed off to the office. There was a man, about 30 with brown hair and hazel eyes, waiting for them at the front door.

"Welcome Cosmo, Wanda. We've been waiting for you," the man said. "Please follow me."

They walked to a blue door. The man opened the door and they walked in. There was a woman, looked about 20 with black hair and grey eyes, sitting in the desk in front of them.

"Good morning, Cosmo, Wanda," the woman said.

"Good morning, Sarah," they said together.

Sarah handed the man a folder.

"You're godchild this time is Timothy Turner. His family was attacked last week. Timmy's still in the hospital with his father. His father ignored him until last week. He said he would put his work aside to be by his son's side," Sarah said as the man handed them the folder.

They looked at his photo. Cosmo saw sadness in his new godchild's gorgeous eyes.

"He looks sad..." he said.

They all looked at him.

"It's in his eyes..." he said.

"Anyways, you'll be watching over him for 24 hours." Sarah said.

"Okay," Wanda said.

"What about you, Cosmo?" Sarah asked.

There was a long silence.

"Cosmo? Are you alright, Cosmo?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine," Cosmo replied.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked.

"I'm sure," he replied.

"You'll watching over Timothy for 24 hours is okay?" Sarah asked.

"Okay," Cosmo replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow later," Sarah said.

"See you later," they said.

At the Hospital

_7:00 AM_

"Good morning, Father...I don't know if you can hear me or not," Timmy said, starting to cry, "But please wake up, please."

'Poor kid...' Cosmo thought.

_50 minutes later_

A lovely nurse, about 25 with long black hair and grey eyes, walked in.

"Timmy, it's time for you to go school," she said.

"Okay..." Timmy said softly, "Goodbye, Father."

At the School

"Good Morning, Timmy," a beautiful girl, with long blond hair, put up in a pony tail, and beautiful green eyes, said with a lovely smile.

"Good morning, Ashley," he said.

"What's wrong? You seem upset..." she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired," he replied.

"Well, don't stay up too late," she said.

Timmy nodded. Then the bell rang and they started walking toward their classrooms.

After School

"TIMMY!" Ashley shouted as she was running.

Timmy turned around and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Umm...do want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"YAY! Give me your phone," she said.

"Okay...but why?" Timmy asked, handing her the phone.

She took it and started putting in numbers.

"There. Now you have my number." she said, handing Timmy the phone back. "Well, see you tomorrow," she said, walking home.

At the hospital

_7:00 PM_

"Timmy?" the nurse, from this morning, say as she came in, "It's time to take your medicine."

The medicine he's taking is sleep aid because he has nightmares about incident.

"Okay," he said, and she gave him the medicine.

_The next morning_

"Timmy," a voice said.

"Ugh..." Timmy groaned as he got up.

"Good morning, Timmy," a nurse (the one from yesterday) said.

"Morning," he said tiredly. "Huh? What's that?" he asked.

"Oh this. It's an eights ball. I though you might want it." she said. "Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied.

"Well, I'll see you later," the nurse said as she left.

Timmy was playing around with the ball. Then he dropped it. The ball cracked opened and smoke started to come out of it. When all the smoke cleared Timmy saw two figures in front of him.

"Hi Timmy," they said.

"I'm Cosmo," one figure said.

"And I'm Wanda," the other said.

"And we're your...FAIRY GODPARENTS," they said.

"Fairy...godparents?" Timmy said confused.

"Yep. There are rules for our powers thought. So we'll they to tell as much as we can each day," Cosmo said smiling.


End file.
